Celena Darcey and the Book of Secrets
by TwitchGlitch
Summary: Celena Darcey was a first year at Hogwarts. While out venturing in the castle she finds a book that could lead her to great adventure or great misfortune. She knows Harry but only in passing.


**Celena Darcey and the Book of Secrets**

Chapter One: Destinies Child

Mr. and Mrs. Darcey were a perfectly normal wizarding family. They were not the kind to take anything lightly. Mr. Darcey, for example, was a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – where he graduated from at the top of his Slytherin class. At Hogwarts, he taught Astronomy, a class that in his own years at the school, he found most riveting. He was a large man, built with large muscles. He had dark hair, which in certain lights seemed to change to a reddish-brown and blue eyes that glistened. He had a square jaw line and looked like a professional muggle weight lifter. What most people didn't realize was that his terrifying appearance was just that. An appearance. Mr. Darcey was truly a large teddy bear.

Mrs. Darcey was a small woman, dwarfed by her husband's size, but what she lacked in height she compensated with intelligence. She was often found socializing with muggles and witches alike, always interested in the latest news or she could be found debating the latest events. Her long blonde hair reached down her back in a straight flowing manner. Her light blue eyes always focused on whoever was speaking at the time. Women envied her beauty and men desired it. She was savvy with magic having gone to Hogwarts as well and graduating top of her Ravenclaw class. She was most of all, well known for being the nicest person on Grimmauld Place.

Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Darcey, of number one Grimmauld Place, were a perfectly normal wizarding family, except for one inconvenience. Mr. and Mrs. Darcey could not have their own children. It had been unfortunate when they were soon to have a child the first time and the child died. It was utterly tragic the second time. However as darkness ensued across the planet the Darcey's quickly accepted that – either by forces of magic or the deities that muggles believed in – there was a reason they could not have their own child and they were thankful as the Dark Lord, Voldemort, slowly took over the wizarding world.

The Monday morning on which our story begins was not unlike other Monday mornings in May. The clouds covered the dark sky – for it was very early that morning – and rain fell steadily over the land. Severus Snape found this as the perfect cover for him to transport the bundle he was carrying. Standing at the Darcey's front door Severus looked down at the child wrapped in several blankets. Pushing the blue blanket off the little girl's face, she looked up at him and giggled. He smiled down at her and hushed her tapping her nose with his finger. She smiled but stayed quiet. He was happy she received her mother's looks. With a sad sigh, he knocked on the Darcey's front door. Dervin Darcey had been a long time friend of Severus's and Severus knew Dervin was the only person he could trust with something so important.

Severus was about to knock again when Dervin answered the door. He was wearing an emerald green robe, which had the Slytherin crest on the chest, and Severus smiled at his sleepy friend. His black hair was disheveled and sticking up in multiple places then laying flat in others. He cleared his throat, but his voice was still gruff with sleep as he spoke.

"Severus, how can I help you friend?" he said clearing his throat again.

"I have a favor to ask of you," Severus said looking down at the little girl. Dervin's eyes followed Severus' and he gasped ushering the man in. As Dervin closed the front door, he called up the stairs.

"Charlene! Severus is here! I think you ought to join us!" Severus sat on the sofa watching the small blonde baby giggle and coo at him, his features twisted into a sad smile. Dervin left the room to make a pot of tea and didn't reenter the room until it was finished. At about the same time Charlene Darcey walked down the stairs.

"Good morning Severus," she said with a soft smile covering her features, "to what do we owe the pleasure." Severus looked over to her and a smile graced his lips. Charlene was always kind to him at Hogwarts and was the one to help him fall in love with someone besides Lily.

"You remember Fayela," Severus said as they sat across from him and the baby. The Darcey's nodded and he smiled sadly, "We fell in love as you know. After she was born," Severus said nodding down to the child in his arms, "we planned to get married for her. The Dark Lord discovered Fayela's lineage and killed her tonight. Celena was with me and survived. The Dark Lord does not know she exists so I need you to take care of her. I need you to protect her until he is completely gone from our world. I know you have been trying to have a child of your own… and I have no one else to ask. You are my only friend not involved with the Dark Lord, the only one who is young enough to be having a child. I beg of you please, keep her safe!"

"Severus," said Dervin moving to sit next to his crying friend, "of course we will protect her. You may come around whenever you want to see her." Charlene took the small girl from Severus slowly and held the girl in her arms. Severus took the chance to hug his long time friend and smile.

"Thank you my friends," he said and moved to leave. He turned back to the small girl that was watching him with dazzling green eyes. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Daddy loves you, Cele," he whispered to her, "I'll always be watching you." Taking a few steps back he Disapparated. Charlene watched the little girl as she stared at the spot Severus had just vanished from. The little girl looked at her then giggled while clapping.

"She's such a good little girl," said Dervin as he tickled her feet.

"She looks just like her mother," she said with a sad smile.

"Hard to believe she's Sev's, right?" he asked a smile gracing his lips.

"Yes," Charlene said as she began to walk up the stairs. She paused and looked back at Dervin who was glancing at the calendar.

"I wonder if Severus will give me a better present next year?" said Mr. Darcey with a smile across his face. Charlene smiled to her husband.

"I doubt it honey," she said, "but what is better than having a child?"

It wasn't until the next morning everything fully registered and Mr. Darcey took the day off to buy necessities for the little girl that was now living with them. On more than one occasion, Dervin felt like Severus was watching over what he picked out for the little girl and discovered that occasionally he would almost pick out something more girly when an item with stars and moons would appear in front of him.

When Mr. Darcey arrived home he found Mrs. Darcey playing with the little girl who kept giggling out, "ah-men-i!" and pointing at the water in the sink with her.

"I have a feeling she's going to be a bright little witch," said Charlene as the girl kept getting the water to move without touching it. Suddenly she flung the small amount of water at Charlene getting it on her apron. Charlene smiled and flicked a little water on the girl. They both giggled and Dervin Darcey smiled.

"So glad you're happy again," he whispered kissing his wife on her cheek. She smiled at her husband and he chuckled.

"Here is an outfit for her; I think Severus picked it out." It was a blue one-piece outfit with bronze stars on it.

At the end of the day Mr. and Mrs. Darcey fell asleep next to the fireplace, with Celena lying on Mr. Darcey's broad chest.

* * *

_A/N: thought I might give something new a try :). I love the Harry Potter series but until recently I couldn't think of a decent storyline. So here goes! I hope you enjoyed it! and please Review. Let me know if something is wrong. While i know I have taken some liberties that may make you think I amd completely changing the storyline (especially when not all has been explained yet) I am not. J.K. Rowling Mapped out Harry's life beautifully. And this is just another story._

_J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and the wrold in which he lives. I only own Celena. _


End file.
